


Sonolento

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Marvel References, Movie Night, Romance, Sleepiness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: OK, OK, o que é que eu disse que era tão importante?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277779) by Imagine-Fantastic. 



**Sonolento**

Ele pôs o DVD e pulou no sofá, ao lado de Anne, quem, por sua vez, colocou as pernas sobre seu colo e aninhada junto ao seu braço, de modo que a cabeça dela ficava apoiada sobre seu ombro. Ela sentiu ele a encarando, e lutou contra o impulso de encontrar o olhar dele com o seu. Ela e Chris sempre foram os melhores amigos, mas nos últimos tempos o contato visual anda um tanto estranho, e ele vivia gaguejando perto dela. O bom-senso mostra que tinha alguma coisa de errado acontecendo, mas ela tentava ignorar e agir normalmente. Não tinha razão de mudar! Era bom, no entanto, quando eram só os dois: noite de filme continuava a acontecer religiosamente, e do mesmo jeito; numa semana ele escolhia o filme e ela a comida, e na outra o contrário.

Dessa vez Chris pegou Thor, aparecendo na sua porta com um coador de macarrão cromado, dizendo que era uma “armadura”. Anne tinha comprado um pacote imenso de Doritos, tirando o capacete da cabeça de Chris e o transformando num pote para os chips.

* * *

 

Anne só se lembra dos créditos começando a subir, e o Chris se contorcendo para gentilmente sair de debaixo dela, antes de a cobrir com um cobertor e lhe dar um suave beijo no topo da cabeça.

* * *

 

Ela acorda calmamente do cochilo, sem se lembrar direito sobre o que estava sonhando, mas com a certeza de que foi agradável. Ela ouvia uma voz, bem tranquila e macia, como se fosse veludo aos seus ouvidos. Ela ainda estava um tanto quanto confusa, mas conforme ia tomando mais consciência, ela podia distinguir que era a voz de Chris, e que estava bem perto. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, para não o perturbar, e para aproveitar a sensação de ouvi-lo, só falando uma bobagem, isso lhe trazia um sorriso no rosto. Mas então ela ouviu um movimento, o som dos sapatos contra o carpete, e então, subitamente, uma fonte de calor estava logo ao seu lado. Ela forçou o sorriso a desaparecer, só o suficiente para dar a entender que ela estava só sonhando: o único momento em que Chris era realmente Chris, sem reservas, era quando ninguém estava vendo ou ouvindo, e ter essa experiência era maravilhoso, ao passo que ela sentia o corpo dele chegando mais perto.

“Eu te amo, Anna” Ele disse, num sussurro musical, o hálito quente batendo contra a sua testa, seu corpo contorcendo de leve. “Amo, amo, sim. Eu te amo, e você nunca vai descobrir, e eu vou chorar até dormir toda noite por quinze anos, daí eu vou comprar uma bicicleta e vou me matar pedalando desfiladeiro abaixo numa montanha do Peru” Ele deu uma risada de leve, autodepreciativa, enquanto passava o dedão direito trêmulo perto das suas têmporas, para tirar uma mecha de cabelo rebelde. Anna ficou congelada na posição, ouvindo a risada, que lhe parecia mágica, mas também esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Depois de um tempo, Anna começou a ter frio e se sentir sozinha de novo, decidindo então realmente “acordar” dessa vez. Ela gemeu e se esticou suavemente, para dar mais veracidade à atuação, e se virou para encarar Chris do outro lado do cômodo, ajoelhado e de costas para ela.

“Bom dia, Chris”

“Hey Anna, dormiu bem?” Ela pensou em responder à pergunta, mas decidiu ver se havia qualquer verdade entre as coisas que ele tinha dito alguns minutos atrás.

“Não se mate pedalando desfiladeiro abaixo no Peru” Ela disse, alongando os braços como se tivesse falando a coisa mais casual do mundo, mas fez Chris pender as costas para trás em choque. Você continuou a fazer seu ritual pós-cochilo, rindo do fato que Chris acabou de perceber que você tinha ouvido o discurso há alguns momentos atrás.

“Que que é que você disse?” Ele agora estava sentado, ereto, no carpete, com as mãos por trás das costas, apoiando o seu corpo trêmulo. Ela não entendia qual era o problema dele em simplesmente confessor diretamente quando ela estava completamente acordada, era lógico que ela gostava dele, também. Ela não disse nada, no entanto, só lhe deu um sorriso conspiratório, ele sabia que ela sabia, mas arrancar a verdade dele ia ser muito. “Não me olha assim, não, Anna, que que foi?” De novo, ela só sorriu para ele, tentando segurar a risada ao observar o completo e absoluto pânico em suas feições.

“Você me ama” Anna sussurrou, piscando lentamente enquanto se levantava para sentar com postura no sofá, se ajeitando para que pudesse encarar, olho no olho Chris. O rosto dele tremeu, mas ele manteve-se firme.

“Uhh, é. Do mesmo jeito que um cara ama o seu cachorro, Anna” Ele zombou da sua suposta idiotice, mas ela sabia o que ele tinha dito, ela não estava sonhando.

“Eu ouvi o que você disse antes, Chris. Não me vem negar agora que eu ouvi, definitivamente eu ouvi” Ele não ia escapar dessa, ela estava determinada em ouvi-lo falar tudo aquilo de novo.

“O quê? Eu tava no telefone com o PJ e a gente tava falando sobre o novo Xbox. Eu não vou te comprar um, Anna, a gente só tava discutindo.” Ela soltou um suspiro, era inútil, melhor desistir de tentar arrancar uma confissão dele, mas ela podia falar coisas também. Melhor que ele não contasse vitória antes do tempo.

“Vem aqui, seu banana” Ela sinalizou o espaço no sofá logo ao seu lado; Chris se sentou ali muito relutante, mas também quase que instantaneamente. Ela se virou para encará-lo, assim que ambos estavam em posição de perna-de-índio em cima do sofá, diretamente na frente um do outro. Não tinha jeito de esconder nada.

“Que que foi agora?”

“Eu sei o que você disse, Chris, não me faça eu me sentir estúpida. Eu ouvi, você falou.”

Dessa vez, quem suspirou foi ele. “OK, OK, o que é que eu disse que era tão importante?”

Ela pendeu na direção dele, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele e lentamente movendo-as para suas maçãs-do-rosto, sussurrando “Eu te amo”. Então, você o toma para um beijo profundo, quase como se sentindo o sabor das palavras que ele tinha dito, e negado que tivesse dito, há alguns momentos atrás

Por fim, ele relaxou e pôs as mãos nos seus quadris. Ela o sentiu sorrir contra os seus lábios e sussurrar de volta: “OK, você me pegou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
